Dark Angel
by Ella-629
Summary: One Shot. Danny muses over Sam one day in Lancer's English class. Dan's POV


Okay, this is an earlier fic. I went back an edited it a bit. It had a song in it. "If You're Not The One" by Daniel something-blah.

Anyways, this is in Danny's POV… obviously. X3

Disclaimer: I'll own DP when hell freezes over… and when my bro develops a good quality xD… kidding o.o (runs from parents)

Eep, stupid me! x.x I forgot to mention Middy(Iwas in a rush at the time)! x3; She's my DP character. She's Danny's halfa dog. I added her in to the episodes(I'd make a fic, but I need the script for the episodes).

Somewhere in the beginningit is said that Middy had something to do with the dance.When Danny and Sam were dancing, Middy turned invisible and pulled Danny's pants down(not all the way, just a little)when Samsaid 'Promise me you'll keep your pants up?'. He caught them before theyfelland said 'I'll do my best'(or whatever the heck he said in the epi). x3

Sorry for the confusion! o.o

!---------------------------------------------!

Another quote unquote "fun" day in Lancer's English class. The clocked seemed to stop moving, leaving the class in eternal boredom. Once again, I entered la la land. And once again, I though about Sam.

Why am I thinking about her? We're just friends, right? ...Right?

Wow, thanks for the support… That's sarcasm by the way. I get it from Sa-… Crap, there I go again…

I've been getting wierd feelings around her ever since that dance. She seemed so calm about it all, while I was on the verge of wetting my pants. Or dropping them... (stupid Middy...) Sam had this sorta "seductive" look on her face that night. What was going through her mind?

If it weren't for Sam, I don't know where I'd be. Don't get me wrong, Tucker's a great friend and all, but... Sam seems to be there for me more. Tucker's the friend you just wanna hang out with to have laughs and goof off. But Sam... she's the friend you can count on to make the right decison and help you out of tight spots.

BUT, we're _just friends_. Who happen to be a boy and a girl. Who happen to have a "psychic connection". Who happen to be crushing on each other.

NO! We're NOT crushing on each other! ... are we? I'll never now what Sam thinks about me. She's too secretive. She hides her feelings too well. I'm a ghost boy, not a mind-reader.

I can never forget the fake-out make-out. Tucker and Middy forbid me to. I can still feel her soft, moist, tender lips pressing gently on mine... GAH! I mean... uh... er...

And, of course, the Ember incedent. I remember staring at Sam's hands placed over mine, and then into her deep lavender eyes. And ya know what I did next? I blushed! Why the heck did I blush? I shouldn't kid myself. I know _exactly_ why I blushed...

Everyone called us lovebirds. Is it _that_ obvious? I guess so... wow, thinking of it now... it's more like an Oh-my-gosh-all-in-your-face obvious...

And when we were flying, I decided to glace at Sam. Ya know, see how she was doing. Imagine my surprise when I saw her staring at me dreamily. For a split second, I returned the look. She went red, and I felt my face grow hot. I _knew_ I was blushing. Forget my sleeve, I wear my heart on my freaking wrist.

While I was under the spell... I sort of remembered parts of it. Making a shrine for her, staring at her... my heart ripping to shreds when she kissed Dash...

Heh, at least we hugged afterwards... her hair smelled good... I wonder what shampoo- ACK! I mean... it was a friend hug! Yeah... friend hug...

After the Ember thing, we sort of acted normal around each other again. At least on the outside. But I remember her arm was around my shoulder for a long time in that basketball court when Technus escaped again. And we hugged after the haunted house thing.

Hm? What about Paulina? Well... after the dance, I sorta realized... she IS a shallow jerk... But saying I don't like her anymore RIGHT after I danced with Sam might make people think things... especially Middy...

No matter what I tell myself, I'll always love Sam. Everyone thinks of me as a dense 14 year old. I'll admit, I can be pretty dense sometimes, but _come on_. Nobody's THAT dense…

" FENTON! " Lancer's voice shattered my daydream.

" Wha? " I jerked my head up.

" Well, Mr. Fenton. Since your so smart and decided to skip this lesson, I'm guessing you can tell me the author of 'Hamlet'? "

I froze. English is NOT my thing. I stole a glance at Sam. She mouthed the answer to me.

" W-William Shakespeare? "

" Hm... correct... " Lancer glared at me suspiciously and turned his back to me. I grinned at Sam, and she smiled back. I think about her every day. I dream about her every night. The dark angel's always on my mind.

!---------------------------------------------!

Review review review review PRESS.THE.BUTTON. Review review review review PRESS-THE-BUTTON review re-

…….. That's a horrible parody of that 'Badger Badger' song, if you couldn't tell…


End file.
